Opening/Meet the Parker Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Davis Pan Singers: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Parker Family, and Davis Motomiya, along with his friends, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Martha Parker…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a beautiful female vampire with long black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress, a black choker, and black shoes, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Martha Parker) Martha: Dracula, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Martha believed that Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Dracula Parker, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a pale-skinned vampire man with short slicked-back black hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, enlarged canine teeth, a long chin, a hooked nose, and wearing an all-black tuxedo ensemble that consists a black long-sleeved shirt, a black knit vest, a black long-sleeved dinner jacket, a black silk waistband, black pants, a black bow tie, black dress shoes, and a black cape with a high collar and fuchsia inner-lining, is searching for something frantically. He is Dracula Parker, Martha’s husband) Dracula: Martha, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the Haunted Office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Dracula: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Dracula is a practical man. The children, however, Ralphie and Randy Parker, Dorothy Gale, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, and their friends and neighbors, Cody Hida, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Toto Gale, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Howl Jenkins, and Sophie Hatter, believe that Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, four boys, three girls, a Cairn Terrier, and four Digimon are play dueling. One boy is 10 years old with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wearing brown-rimmed glasses, a white and red striped short-sleeved shirt, blue suspenders with silver clips, blue pants, white stockings, and brown dress shoes, and sometimes carried a black umbrella. He is Ralph Parker, or Ralphie for short, Martha and Dracula’s son. The second boy is a 4 year old boy with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved sailor shirt with a white Peter Pan collar and sleeve rims, four yellow buttons on the front, and a red bow tie, light blue shorts, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, and sometimes carried a little brown teddy bear. He is Randolph Parker, or Randy for short, Ralphie’s little brother and Martha and Dracula’s other son. The third boy is a 9 year old with short, brown hair in a bowl cut, green eyes, and wearing a beige long-sleeved tunic with a button-up collar and a plum violet neck and sleeve rims, plum violet pants, black socks, and tan and white shoes. He is Cody Hida, Ralphie and Randy’s best friend and neighbor. And the last boy is an 11 year old boy with short golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with gray soles, and a white bucket hat. He is Takeru Takaishi-Ishida, or TK for short, Ralphie, Randy, and’s other best friend and neighbor. The first girl is 14 years old with long, reddish-brown, curly, shoulder-length hair with a blue bow on top, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with poofy sleeves, a blue gingham overall dress, blue socks, and red shoes. She is Dorothy Gale-Parker, Ralphie and Randy’s older sister and Martha and Dracula’s daughter. The second girl is an 11 year old with long lavender hair reaching her waist, brown eyes, and wearing round glasses, a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck collar under a tan sleeveless vest with pockets on either side, white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, tall green and white boots with a zipper, an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather, and sometimes wears a dark green backpack with the strap crossing her chest diagonally. She is Yolei Inoue, Dorothy’s younger sister, Ralphie and Randy’s older sister, and Martha and Dracula’s other daughter. And the last girl is an 11 year old girl with short light brown chin-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red hair clip on the left side of her head, a brown lanyard carrying a silver rectangular-shaped camera, a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She is Hikari Kamiya, or Kari for short, Dorothy, Yolei, Ralphie, Cody, TK, and Randy’s other best friend. The Cairn Terrier is a brown furred male with black eyes. He is Toto, Dorothy’s pet dog. The first Digimon is a hawk-type Digimon with red feathers, large yellow feet wings with three digits that can be used like fingers, clear blue eyes, and wearing a belt around his forehead with a feather securing it. He is Hawkmon, Yolei’s Digimon. The second Digimon is an armadillo-type Digimon with yellow fur, a yellow shell, three-clawed limbs, green eyes, a purple underbelly, a black nose, and a red diamond and stripes on his forehead. He is Armadillomon, Cody’s Digimon. The third Digimon is a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig (Cavia porcellus) with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, a short, stubby tail, a light cream underside, and an orange back and head. He is Patamon, TK’s Digimon. And the last Digimon is a white Egyptian cat with large ears — with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal (Caracal caracal) — black claws, a tail with purple stripes and a tuft at the end, and wearing large lime yellow and red striped fingerless gloves and a Holy Ring on her tail. She is Gatomon, Kari’s Digimon. In their game, Randy, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon are playing Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon respectively, Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon are playing Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon’s comrades, TK, Kari, and Gatomon are playing pirates, and Ralphie is playing the role of Captain Drake, one of Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon’s enemies, the other four being Drake’s partners, Admiral Hacker, and Assistant Captains Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J. The reason; Drake's group tried to kill Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon, but Davis saved the three latters by cutting off Drake’s hand and fed it to a hungry spirit named No-Face and in the process, No-Face scarred Hacker, Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J’s left arms by biting them, and Drake's group ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon. As the kids played, Ralphie cornered Randy, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon rooted for Randy, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon and TK, Kari, and Gatomon cheered on Ralphie)'' Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) Blast you, Davis Motomiya! And your friends, Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, and Wormmon, too! Dorothy: Get him, Davis! Yolei: Go, Ken! Hawkmon: Kick his butt! TK: (Imitating a pirate) Get them, Captain! Kari: (Imitating a pirate) Cleave them to the brisket! Gatomon: (Imitating a pirate) Like she said! Patamon: (Imitating Veemon) Take that! Cody and Armadillomon: (Imitating Ken and Wormmon) And that! Randy: (Imitating Davis) Give up, Captain Drake, give up? (Ralphie smirked and opens the drawer beneath Randy’s feet, causing Randy to fall in the drawer, making Dorothy make a fake gasp) Dorothy: (Fake gasps) You coward! (Toto barks in agreement) Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring my partners, Hacker, Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J! (Then a beautiful, slender, pale-skinned 118 year old vampire girl, walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Ralphie’s acting. She has short black shoulder-length hair that has bangs hanging over her forehead, wide blue eyes, and wearing a black short-sleeved turtleneck dress, black fingerless arm gloves, black and red striped stockings, and red and white converse shoes. She is Mavis Parker, Ralphie, Randy, Dorothy, and Yolei’s older sister, Cody, TK, and Kari’s best friend, and Martha and Dracula’s oldest daughter) Mavis: No, no, no, Ralphie. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Ralphie chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Ralphie: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Mavis. (As they resumed playing, Mavis chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Mavis, the oldest, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon, and all of their adventures. (Mavis then noticed a male Basset hound with white fur with brown spots on his ears, back, head, and tail, a dark brown nose, and a long, pink tongue, and wearing a light blue dog collar with a gold license, a male anthro mouse is skinny with light brown and cream fur, a red nose, and wearing a brown detective hat, a brown detective coat over a white long-sleeved shirt, an aqua blue tie, dark brown pants, and gray and brown shoes, another male anthro mouse is a little chubby with light brown fur with a cream furred mustache and a pair of cream furred eyebrows, and wearing a navy blue long-sleeved suit over a dark red sleeveless vest, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue bowtie, gray blue pants, and black shoes, a 5 year old anthro mouse with light brown fur, a light red nose, and is wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, a white short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a blue sleeveless dress, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a light brown furred female anthro mouse with a cream underbelly, pink ear interiors, a red nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red somewhat tattered shawl carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. They are Toby, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, and Elizabeth Brisby, or Mrs. Brisby to some of her friends, respectively) Mavis: Aw, Toby, guys. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Olivia: Yep. Elizabeth: Your parents’ orders are to make sure you don’t get sick. Basil: So, no worries. (Mavis nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Toby's group carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Toby, the butler, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself along with Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, and Elizabeth Brisby. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Toby, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table) Dawson: Phew. Good boy, Toby. Now, let's get everything ready for bed. (Toby nods and he then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Randy: (Imitating Davis) Take that! Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Randy’s out of his hands. Randy and his "Allies" ran to the other bed so Randy can retrieve it while Ralphie chased after them. Toby's group then brought the pillow to the first bed) Armadillomon: (Imitating Wormmon) Not if he does it first! (Randy then grabbed his toy sword) Randy: (Imitating Davis) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Ralphie in the face) Ralphie: Ouch! Cody: Are you alright, Ralphie? Ralphie: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Randy: Sorry, Ralphie. Ralphie: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Toby's group placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, with Toby picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Cody: (Imitating Ken) Oh yes, we will! Patamon: (Imitating Veemon) Take that! (Toby meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when Basil's group stopped him and made him notice he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. Sheepishly, Toby then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Dawson: (Chuckles meekly) A little OCD. Elizabeth: (Chuckles a bit) Obviously. Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Cody, but he dodged and Ralphie accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Yolei: (Groans) Ralphie.... Ralphie: Didn’t mean it. Dorothy: Papa is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Hawkmon: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Yolei: He does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Randy: (Imitating Davis) Back, back, back, you villain! (Randy's group and Ralphie lock toy swords) Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) Insolent pups! (Hearing Ralphie say this, Toby stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw) Dorothy: Not you, Toby. Basil: They’re just playing around. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, Toby saw the medicine on his paw) Olivia: Oh, boy. Randy: (Imitating Davis) Wicked pirate! Cody: (Imitating Ken) You said it, Davis. (Ralphie swung his toy sword at Randy, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon, but they dodged) Randy and Ken: (Imitating Davis and Ken) Missed us! Armadillomon: (Imitating Wormmon) Missed us! Patamon: (Imitating Veemon) Now you gotta kiss us! Ralphie: (Imitating Drake) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Toby puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Even Basil tasted a sample and grimaced) Basil: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Randy and Cody tried to pretend stab Ralphie, but missed) Randy and Cody: (Imitating Davis and Ken) Take that! (Patamon tried too, but missed) Patamon: (Imitating Veemon) And that! (Armadillomon tried his turn, but missed) Armadillomon: (Imitating Wormmon) And that! (Then the four pretend stabbed Ralphie) Randy, Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon: (Imitating Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon) And that! (Ralphie collapsed on the floor, pretending to die) TK, Kari, and Gatomon: (Pretending to be shocked, imitating pirates) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Dracula comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Dracula: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Toby's group, who just finished the medicine, to notice and Toby went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again. Ralphie noticed Dracula and got up after Basil's group arrived by him) Ralphie: Oh, hi, Dad. (Thinking Ralphie is still playing, Randy got angry) Randy: (Imitating Davis) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Randy is calling him that, Dracula got shocked on what he said) Dracula: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Randy felt guilty as Dracula started to scold him) Dracula: Randy, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Randy’s behalf) Basil: No, no, no, Dracula, he wasn’t calling you that. Ralphie: We were just playing a game involving Davis Motomiya and his friends. TK: Yeah, he was being Davis Motomiya. Patamon: And Ralphie was Captain Drake. Dorothy: And Yolei, Hawkmon, Toto, and I were just being Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon’s comrades. Yolei: And Cody, Patamon, and Armadillomon were being Davis’ friends, Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, and Wormmon. Gatomon: And me, Kari, and TK were being Drake's pirates. (Realizing now, Dracula resumed his search) Dracula: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bedsheet when he accidentally stepped on Toby’s paw, causing the dog to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Dracula: Oh, Toby, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Dracula: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Dracula, Toby, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower. Hearing Dracula say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Olivia: What do you mean by cufflinks, Dracula? Dracula: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game are Dracula’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Ralphie: (Whispering) Randy, the buried treasure, where is it? Randy: (Whispering) I don’t know. Yolei: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Randy) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, TK spoke up quietly) TK: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Randy: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Dracula, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Dracula: The bedsheet! What happened?! Ralphie: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Dracula calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Ralphie off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Dracula: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Dracula: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Dracula puts it on, Randy ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Randy: Hooray! You found it! Dracula: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Randy suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Dracula: Don’t paw me, Randy! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Randy’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Dracula’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Dracula: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Dracula: No! (Martha then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Martha: Dracula, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Dracula then points at his drawn shirt-front for Martha to see) Dracula: Martha, look! (Martha turned and noticed) Martha: Dracula! Dracula: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! Ralphie: If you say "Bleh-bleh-bleh?" Dracula: (Angrily) I don't say "Bleh-bleh-bleh!" (Martha turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Kari: It’s only chalk. Ralphie: Yeah. Cody: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Martha: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Randy: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Randy to stop, which made the tall boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Randy: And Mavis said.... Dracula: “Mavis?” “Story?” (Randy suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Dracula’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Mavis.” The kids gave Randy a brief glare, now seeing that Mavis will get in trouble) Ralphie: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Randy. Olivia: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Dracula: I should’ve known. Mavis? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Mavis’ name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Mavis comes in with a jug and towel) Dracula: MAVIS?! Mavis: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Dad? Dracula: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Dracula’s shirt-front yet, Mavis noticed Martha’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Mavis: Wow, Mom, you look lovely! Martha: Thank you. Dracula: (Impatiently) Mavis.... Martha: (Ignoring Dracula) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Dracula: (Losing his patience) Martha, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Mavis suddenly sees Dracula’s shirt-front and got shocked) Mavis: Why, Dad! What have you done to your shirt-front? Dracula: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Dracula’s anger, Basil counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Dracula at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Martha then came up to Dracula with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Martha: Now, Dracula, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Dracula looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Dracula: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Mavis in anger as she and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Dracula: Mavis? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Mavis: But they aren’t. Dracula: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Dracula: Captain Blake, Davis Pirate! Mavis: It’s Davis Motomiya, Dad. Yolei: And it’s Drake, not Blake. Dracula: Motomiya, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Dracula otherwise) Dracula: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Dracula: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Dracula down, Martha tried to tie his tie around his neck) Martha: Now, Dracula.... Dracula: “Now, Dracula” this, “Now, Dracula” that...! (As Toby almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Dracula: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Dracula” will have his say! Martha: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Dracula: Martha, Mavis’ growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Mavis: Dad! Martha: Dracula! Ralphie and Randy: What?! Digimon: No! Kids: You can’t! Basil's group: That's not fair! (Even Toby was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Dracula: I mean it! (To Mavis) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Mavis bowed her head down in sadness) Dracula: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Toby’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Toby started to stumble around and Toby fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Dracula when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Dracula, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Dracula then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Martha and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Martha and kids: Oooh.... (Dracula recovered and noticed Martha and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Toby instead) Martha and kids: (While coddling Toby) Poor Toby. Dracula: (Shocked) “Poor Toby?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Toby) Dracula: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Randy and Patamon: (Hugging Toby in defense) No, please, no! (Dracula grabbed Toby by his collar and dragged him towards the door with Randy and Patamon hanging onto the dog’s tail) Dracula: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Martha picks Randy and Patamon up, making them release Toby) Randy and Patamon: (Sadly) Goodbye, Toby. (Toby waved goodbye back at Randy and Patamon as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Dracula. During this, Dracula mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Dracula: (Sarcastically while taking Toby out) “Poor Toby.” Oh, yes, “Poor Toby.” But “Poor Dracula” or “Dad?” No! (Once in the backyard, Dracula released Toby and searched for the rope collar) Dracula: For goodness sake, where’s the rope? (He noticed Toby sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Dracula: Thanks. (He ties the rope on Toby’s collar and suddenly noticed the dog’s sad look) Dracula: Oh, Toby, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Toby’s water-bowl with water) Dracula: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Toby and placed it next to him) Dracula: And the children aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Toby, people have to grow up. (He pats Toby on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Martha is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with two adults, a man and a woman, watching. Mavis is now wearing a black sleeveless silk nightgown. Dorothy is now wearing an emerald green, long-sleeved, silk nightgown with matching ankle-length bloomers and white socks. Yolei is now wearing light blue pajamas that consists a short-sleeved shirt and pants. Ralphie is now wearing green pajamas that consists a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants without his glasses. Randy is now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with white and red striped neck and sleeve rims, a red zipper, and white toes and bumpy soles. Cody is now wearing red pajamas that consists a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. TK is now wearing a light green long-sleeved, foot-length nightshirt without his hat. Kari is now wearing pink pajamas that consists a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants. Basil is now wearing a purple bathrobe over a white short-sleeved shirt, green pajama pants with a red plaid pattern, and purple slippers. Dawson is now wearing a dark blue bathrobe over a cream-colored long-sleeved pajama jacket with red stripes and plain cream-colored buttons at the front, cream-colored long pajama pants with the same red striped pattern as his top, and dark blue slippers. Olivia is now wearing baby blue long-sleeved footy pajamas and a baby blue ribbon on her left ear. And Elizabeth is now wearing a red short-sleeved silk nightgown with poofy sleeves, light red frilly neck and sleeve rims, and three small, light red, plastic buttons. The man is a 32 year old with short midnight blue shoulder-length hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a thin gold chain necklace, a white medium-sleeved V-neck shirt with poofy sleeves, plum-violet pants, and black shoes. He is Howl Jenkins, a friend of the Parker Family. And the woman with him is a 30 year old woman with long starlight silver hair tied in a braided ponytail, a blue long-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, a white apron around her waist, black stockings, and light brown boots. She is Sophie Hatter, Howl's wife and also a friend of the Parker Family. As Mavis laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Dracula said to her earlier) Mavis: But Mom, I don’t want to grow up. (Martha reassured her as she tucked Mavis in) Martha: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Sophie: But you will talk about it with him, right? Martha: (Tucking Dorothy and Toto in bed) Of course, Sophie. Howl: That’s good. Martha: (Tucking Yolei and Hawkmon in bed) Indeed, Howl. Dorothy: What he said about Davis was awful. Dawson: Yes. Ralphie: He even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Martha tucks Ralphie in bed after the other kids tucked themselves in bed) Martha: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Ralphie. Basil: He was just probably upset. Howl: And besides, Martha said she’ll talk to Dracula about it. (Randy, upset about Toby being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Patamon looked sad) Randy: (Sadly) Poor Toby. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Patamon: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel. (Martha caresses Randy’s hair and Patamon to calm them and tucks them in) Martha: Don’t cry, Randy and Patamon. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Martha was about to walk to the window, Randy noticed Dracula's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Randy: Mom? Martha: Yes? Randy: The buried treasure. Patamon: Hope it’ll fix everything. (Martha accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Martha: Now, children. Don’t judge Dracula too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Mavis, Dorothy, Yolei, and Hawkmon spoke up) Mavis: No, don’t lock it, Mom! Dorothy: They might return. (Martha stopped and got confused) Martha: “They?” Dorothy: Yes. Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, and Wormmon. Yolei: You see, the other night, Hawkmon, Mavis, Dorothy, and I found something that belongs to Davis. Martha: And what’s that? Yolei: His shadow. Martha: (Surprised) Shadow? Yolei: Yeah. Hawkmon: Toby had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Martha was about to speak when Howl and Sophie, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Howl: It’s okay, Martha. If Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon do come, we’ll make sure Davis gets his shadow back no matter what. Sophie: Yes, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Howl: You can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Martha gave in and agreed) Martha: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Martha: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Martha: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Mavis, Dorothy, Ralphie, and Randy then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Mavis, Dorothy, Ralphie, and Randy: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Martha: (While Randy finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Martha: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Howl and Sophie with a hopeful look) Martha: Howl, Sophie, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Howl and Sophie: We promise. (Martha smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to Howl and Sophie, who are now putting on their pajamas, with Basil and Dawson removing their bathrobes and slippers. Howl is now wearing midnight blue pajamas that consists a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants. And Sophie is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on the collar, and light blue frilly sleeve rims and white pants with poofy legs and white frilly ankle rims) Martha: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Martha then exited the nursery) Martha: Good night. (Howl and Sophie nodded a good night and went to bed. Martha then left to go meet up with Dracula and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, and Wormmon, as well as Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies